diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 1/ Allstars
Diotoir’s Wacky Rumbles: Allstars is a fanmade Robot Arena 2 competition using the 2013 Robot Wars + mod. The episode contained the most famous robots fighting in a allstar packed episode originally aired on the 13th February 2017. Competing Robots Suicidal tendencies.png|Suicidal Tendencies Behemoth.png|Behemoth Stinger.png|Stinger Thor.jpg|Thor Bigger Brother.jpg|Bigger Brother Hypnodisc.jpg|Hypno-Disc Xterminator.png|X-Terminator Dantomkia.jpg|Dantomkia Battles Round 1 Behemoth vs Hypno-Disc vs Stinger vs Suicidal Tendencies Behemoth darted straight into Stinger, bulldozing them around with Stinger spinning on the spot. Meanwhile Hypno-Disc smashes into the front of Suicidal Tendencies attempting to snap off the scoop or even the claw. Behemoth leaves Stinger behind and flips Hypno-Disc over before flipping Suicidal Tendencies over and almost out of the arena. Hypno-Disc attacks Behemoth again but is flipped again. Behemoth flips Stinger who stabs Behemoth with the as Suicidal Tendencies attempts to corner Behemoth but is flipped over and out for good. Hypno-Disc self rights and slashes Behemoth, damaging its drive as well hitting Stinger's wheel. After another attack, Behemoth flips Hypno-Disc on its back and then proceeds to flip them out. Qualified: Behemoth & Stinger Bigger Brother vs Dantomkia vs Thor vs X-Terminator Bigger Brother and X-Terminator pins Thor allowing the two to try and attack Thor but Thor was quick to get away allowing the other three to attack one another. Dantomkia flips Bigger Brother but not over as Thor axed X-Terminator while on the floor flipper. Before the floor flipper flipped Thor and X-Terminator they were both rammed by Dantomkia, Bigger Brother instead was flipped. Bigger Brother gains revenge by flipping Dantomkia before going after X-Terminator and flipping them on their back. Thor gets behind Bigger Brother and begins to hammer away. Dantomkia struggles to self right but soon Thor comes forth and smashes the bottom of Dantomkia only for a glitch to send them out of the arena. Thor returns to the action and alongside X-Terminator gang up on Bigger Brother. Thor rams Bigger Brother around the arena before taking off its armour and destroying them completely. Qualified: Thor & X-Terminator Head to Head Thor vs Behemoth Thor smashes into Behemoth after going around in circles to get a good area for an attack. Thor get underneath and smashes down with the axe, damaging the insides only after Behemoth mistimed a flip. Thor rams Behemoth into the CPZ before reversing backwards, being pursuded by Behemoth who ends up flipping them over. Behemoth foolishly flips Thor back over again allowing Thor to hammer away once more but as a result both Thor and Behemoth lost their weapons. Thor is flipped once again but self rights and charges towards the scoopless Behemoth and rams it into the side wall. Behemoth is pressurized into the CPZ and shunted around the arena by Thor before eventually becoming immobilised. Winner: Thor Stinger vs X-Terminator Stinger and X-Terminator charge at one another with X-Terminator hammering away at Stinger and ramming them into the side wall. X-Terminator gets its axe over Stinger as Stinger reverses and toppling both of them over. Stinger is pursued by X-Terminator who heavily damages Stinger while Stinger thwacks X-Terminator but causes little damage and is slammed into the pit release. Stinger runs away with X-Terminator following suit and hammering away. Stinger eventually drives towards the pit but manages to avoid certain death while X-Terminator drives into the pit accidentally. Winner: Stinger Behemoth vs X-Terminator The two machines smash into each other with Behemoth getting the upper hand almost immediately and ends up flipping them while X-Terminator flails its axe. Behemoth chucks X-Terminator across the arena before very quickly flipping X-Terminator out of the arena. Winner: Behemoth Thor vs Stinger Stinger rams into Thor only to battered immediately by the powerful axe. Thor proceeds to contol Stinger's movements shunting it about before slamming it into the CPZ. Thor continues to axe at Stinger pinning it in the corner and causing major damage. Thor slammed Stinger around the arena before pressing the pit release button. Stinger's movements became slower due to the heavy damage inflicted by Thor. Thor missed with its axe but soon gained control again attacking Stinger hitting it some more. After the many hits, Thor ended up losing its axe but this did not matter as Stinger was too damaged and was immobilised. Winner: Thor Thor vs X-Terminator Thor quickly rammed X-Terminator only for the two axe bots to get caught by one another's wedges. Thor, however, got control and wedged underneath eventually axing away at X-terminator causing heavy damage to the underbelly. Thor rams X-Terminator to the edge of the side wall before finally killing X-Terminator. Winner: Thor Behemoth vs Stinger Upon impact, Stinger was deflected away in a spectacular fashion by the power of Behemoth's scoop. Behemoth attempts to flip Stinger but its tricky design and weaponry caused problems. Stinger spun on the spot trying to damage Behemoth but Behemoth flips Stinger around before reversing into the pit release. Stinger pins Behemoth against the side wall, hitting it some more before being flipped again. Behemoth then proceeds to bulldoze Stinger around, brutally flipping them here and there before eventually flipping them out once and for all. Winner: Behemoth Allstar Final As the two charged they immediately fired their weapons causing the two robots be unable to gain an upperhand. Thor, however, manages to get underneath Behemoth and begins to damage the underbelly as well as the scoop, ramming it about. Behemoth attempts to escape with Thor chasing and damaging it more using the powerful axe. Thor slams Behemoth against the side wall and axes away at the vulnerable underbelly. Thor's aggression causes Behemoth's scoop to come off and as the attacks continued Thor managed to lift Behemoth up and out of the arena. Winner: Thor Category:Extreme Series 1